A Very Merry Christmas
by Garn2198
Summary: Felix and Mike spend their first Christmas together, though the Brit has a realisation. Little does he know that Mike has had one as well...


A Very Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Okay, three things before we begin.**

**My sincere apologies for not updating 'The Lucky One' in so long. I've just recently had my exam timetable for my A Levels and I've also been very busy sorting out my application for university, what with my final months approaching. I will try to get some updates out, but now you know the reason.**

**Second. Because I have not yet reached this spot in my story and I can't do a massive time skip missing out several key events, I am writing this early. I'm feeling particularly festive with Christmas eleven days away. Also if I don't update in that time I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! :)**

**Lastly, username change because I can. Now that all of that is over and done with, on with the story. So much fluff, I made a new pillow with it. So comfortable :) **

The run-up to Christmas in Lima was considerably different to the run-up in Britain. The weather helped to make it feel all the more like Christmas was approaching. Fresh snow was on the ground, there was a chill in the air and the heavy clothing, scarves and gloves had been brought out after lack of use for Lord knows how long.

Felix, despite his use to the cold of the United Kingdom at this particular time of year, was colder still, a fact that Mike found considerably amusing when he saw his boyfriend shivering even in his heavy coat.

"This is worse than Britain" he said, lifting up his simple black scarf to cover his mouth.

"Welcome to Lima" Mike said, a small smile on his face.

Climbing into the Explorer and starting it up, Felix sighed in relief and contentment as warm air flowed in, earning yet another chuckle from Mike. Earning a mock glare from the Brit, he limited himself to a small smile and even pulled out what Felix had figured were his puppy dog eyes.

"Now that's not fair" he said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh yes you do. You're pulling the eyes again" Felix pointed out. Another car door opened and he was aware of Claire clipping him upside the head. "And just what was that for?" he asked when he turned to see the amused smirk on her face.

"One, because I wanted to, and two, you almost forgot me"

"Had to warm up the car" he said, gesturing to the icy screen.

"And himself" Mike pointed out.

"But mainly the car" Felix replied sternly, which would have worked if not for the blush and the fact that the two of them were snickering behind him.

The roads had been cleared the night before and salt was laid down to prevent any more ice from forming. They had two days off because the roads weren't safe to travel, although they were looking forward to getting back to school to share the cheer with one another. They were lucky that they were able to avoid the jocks. Maybe they were cold enough to realize that bullying outside was not worth freezing.

* * *

"Thank God it's warm in here!" Felix said as soon as they got in. They had left their large jackets in the Choir Room, before heading off to the library. They had plenty of spare time. Some of the teachers had felt a little relaxed and allowed students to leave class providing that they were doing something productive. Of course, productive was different for Mike and Felix.

"Favourite book?" Mike asked.

They had started to take the time in learning every little detail of one another. Starting with likes, dislikes and then favourites. They made a vow to tell the truth with everything particularly the serious stuff.

"I have a favourite series. Harry Potter" he said.

"Any favourites out of them?" the dancer asked.

"That is a very horrible question, Mike Chang" Felix said and the other grinned. "If I had to, which I am assuming is the case, then I would have to say the Deathly Hallows"

"Hmm, I prefer the Order of the Phoenix"

"Well to each their own. Right, at the risk of sounding too geeky about this. Your favourite house?" he asked.

"It'd probably have to be Gryffindor. They get some of the best characters, I like the idea of been brave and the Common Room they show in the films looks like the most comfortable ever" Mike said and the Brit chuckled. "What?"

"Just didn't know you were in to this as much as I was" he said, amused.

"There is still a lot you don't know about me. Anyway, what about your favourite house?"

"Believe it or not, Hufflepuff. It reminds me of the Glee Club. Hufflepuff may not be dysfunctional like we are, but we are loyal to one another, we value our friendship with one another, and despite some of the secrets that we have held from one another, we are still honest. That and we accept all for who they are, no matter what their flaws may be. The only thing missing is a cosy common room, a teacher who loves gardening and a ghost of a fat jolly friar" he said.

"And magic, of course" Mike added on with a smile.

"That as well" Felix agreed. He sighed. "We truly are sad aren't we?" he asked abruptly.

Mike nodded, before smiling, one that soon spread to Felix. The two of them started to chuckle softly before outright laughing with one another, not too loud to earn strange looks, but lout enough to be told to shush. Felix sighed after, taking out his phone and checking the date, seeing that they had five days until Christmas, and three days until they broke up.

"I should really consider getting some shopping done soon" he said.

"Who's on your list?" Mike asked, curious.

"Mum, Claire, the rest of Glee and most importantly, you" he said and Mike had a large grin.

"What are you getting me?"

"I admire you're straightforwardness but I am not telling you squat. You're going to have to wait until Christmas day" he said with a smirk, voice teasing slightly.

"I'll tell you what I'm getting you" he offered.

"No you wouldn't, but nice try" he said with a small smile. "In fact, me and Kurt are planning on meeting up whilst he has a break and heading to the mall to get some shopping done out of the way, if you'd like to join us?" he offered. "We'll split up so the other doesn't know what they have and we'll meet up for lunch. I'll pick up some wrapping paper as well, for me, you and I think mum needs some as well" he finished.

"I'd love to go. Already got what I need to get in mind. What are you getting for the rest of Glee?"

"Mall vouchers. I don't know most of them as well. I have an idea on what to get Mercedes and Kurt"

"Even though he's in Dalton"

"I think I'll take a small trip up a couple of days before to deliver it" he said, a grin on his face. "Oh boy, I'm excited now" he said. His bank account was going to suffer, but nevertheless, he was going to enjoy shopping. Now the question remained. What did Mike want?

* * *

The mall was absolutely packed with shoppers getting in some last minute shopping. Luckily they had used the better method of buying their most expensive items first, leaving some of the shops as quiet as they normally are. Kurt and Mercedes had been helping him out with what he was buying for Mike. There was also a heavy realisation dawning on him, which hit him whilst looking at some jewellery for men, and Kurt caught him stiffening a little before relaxing.

"Are you alright?" the countertenor asked, catching Mercedes' attention, especially when he stayed quiet. "Felix, you know you can talk to us about anything" Kurt urged gently.

"I think I love him" was the quiet reply.

"You're serious?" Mercedes asked gently.

"I am. He makes me feel so happy, so secure. I love spending time with him, I love been in his arms and even though I have never been in love, I have an idea of what it feels like. I look at him and I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, a warm feeling and I love it. My heart swells when I am around him" he said passionately.

"Keep going, Felix. I could write a novel" Mercedes said.

"That was beautiful" Kurt whispered. "And I'm thoroughly convinced"

"And it's given me the idea for a perfect gift. Look here" he said, gesturing to the catalogue of men's bracelets. "This one in particular is perfect"

"You're planning on telling him on Christmas aren't you?" Mercedes asked with a grin. "You total sap. How you've never had a relationship before Mike, I will never know" she said, giving him a small hug.

"Better go order it then. It may be practically deserted but their will be panic buyers who leave a lot of it to the last minute. Not that I'm talking from personal experience" Kurt muttered.

One gift down, another few more to go. He spent the most on Claire, his mother and Mike on a mix of clothes, fragrances and other jewellery. Claire had a locket that would have a small picture of the two of them, which was recent, his mother had a beautiful Tanzanite silver charm as well as a silver bracelet and Mike had a new cardigan as well as a nice bottle of Diesel fragrance that Mike loved on the Brit. His bank account had some money since the passing of his father, but he never had the heart to use it until his mother encouraged him to. It was placed there for occasions such as this, to handle buying gifts in his place, things that he would no longer be able to provide.

When he finished, he had mostly small bags, having picked up some things for Kurt and Mercedes as well, though he wasn't giving Kurt his until his planned visit in a couple of days. They met up with Mike and Tina, who had asked if she could come, plus Mike said he could use some help with shopping.

"I think if my bank account had any emotions, it would be feeling upset at the loss" Mike said. "And I still have stuff to order. You, Felix, are difficult to shop for" he said with a small grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I can't wait for it, Mike" he said with a smile. Mike chuckled and hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Luckily everyone but their friends ignored them, perhaps they weren't as conservative as he thought.

"Well, if I need to get anything else, I can order it online. I even picked up wrapping paper and cards to go on them" he said, holding up the bag with it all in. "So... lunch?" the Brit asked.

* * *

It was the 23rd of December, early morning. Felix had just woken up, feeling fresh and ready for the long day ahead. He was making the drive from Lima to Dalton, as Kurt was staying in the dorms for today luckily and the school had just started it's Christmas holidays. The one thing he regretted was not been there to help the others deal with Sue's rather successful attempt at playing Grinch, but the others didn't mind as much, so long as he passed on their gifts and love.

He had already put the gifts in a separate bag and they were currently on the sofa. His mother was already awake and running him through his checklist.

"Wallet?" a nod. "Money for food" another nod. "Your phone?" he pulled it out and placed it back in his pocket. "Sat Nav?" he quickly programmed the route. "Okay. I guess we'll all see you when you get back tonight. Have fun and for the love of God, drive careful" she said and he hugged her tight.

"I will, love you" he said, kissing her cheek.

He headed out of the kitchen and grabbed the bag of newly wrapped gifts and headed for the front door when a groggy voice and slow steps coming downstairs caught his attention. Mike had the quilt wrapped around him.

"Heading off?" the dancer asked.

"Yeah, what are your plans?" he asked with a small smile.

"Curl up on the sofa, watch some Christmas films" he said, wrapping his arms around the Brits neck. "Really wish that you were joining me. Going to be lonely without you to cuddle with me" he said with a pout.

"I know, but I won't be gone for days. I'll see you tonight and we can put the fire on and watch some films together. I'll pick up some hot chocolate on the way back?" he offered.

"It's a date" Mike said with a grin. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before the Brit disappeared out the door. His mother also waved him off, arm wrapped around Mike tightly and he smiled. She treated him like a son as well.

He was on the freeway, making good time for the school when his headset started to buzz. He then answered it, finding that it was a group call with Mercedes and Kurt, which he soon transferred to speaker.

"How was leaving them?" Kurt asked.

"I was reluctant. Mike came down with a quilt and planned on watching some films in the warmth and I so desperately wanted to join him" he said, earning a chuckle from Mercedes.

"Sorry" Kurt said, also amused.

"Don't be daft. You're one of my best friends Kurt, of course I was going to do this anyway. Plus, who knows, I might get to meet this oh so wonderful crush you've been telling me about" he said with a smile.

"Who knows? You might" he heard the stuttered reply.

"How's the drive so far?" Mercedes asked.

"Clear. Making good time so I should see you within the next half hour Kurt. Mercedes, did you put your gifts under the tree and not open it yet?" he asked. He insisted that they follow the tradition as he had bought surprises for them.

"Against my diva's judgement, I have" she said.

"Trust me, you'll love it"

She was a little bit more difficult to shop for. He overheard a fragrance that she had wanted to get and he had picked that up for her and with some assistance from Claire, he had managed to shop for some clothes that he knew she would like as well as some high quality heels. Kurt was easier and he opted for a fragrance he liked plus a new Mark Jacobs jacket. Lastly, the others chipped in for a nice glass photo frame with a group picture.

"I'm sure I will. I'll call you when you get home, got it Red Rose?" Mercedes asked. She seemed to like the nickname that Sue had for him and had taken to making use of it.

"Okay. Bye, darling" he said, and she hung up.

"Darling? Red Rose? What the hell?" Kurt asked.

"Something I've taken to calling her and she thought that the nickname was fitting and had taken to using it as well. She does the same with Claire, calling her White Rose" he explained.

"It is fitting. Perhaps I should use it" Kurt said.

"It's all up to you. I quite like it, but I'm not going to tell Sue that. She'd likely call me something a little more derogatory"

"A little?" Kurt snorted just as he did. "I'll see you when you get here Felix and thanks again for doing this"

"I would do it in a heartbeat Kurt. The others wish they could've come up as well. Well except Zizes but she doesn't know you" Felix said with a small smile. "I'll see you when I get there" he added on, before hanging up, small smile still in place.

* * *

"Well this is... grand" he said, at a loss for words as he looked around. This was a high school? More like a university. Some students walked around, some still dressed in their uniforms, others a little more casual. "I don't even know where to start" he said, still looking quite amazed when a smooth voice catches his attention.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked with a small smile.

Gelled hair, honey eyes, absolutely handsome and looking incredibly dapper. He smiled when he recognized that this was the boy that Kurt had described.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for Kurt Hummel" he said and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You're the best friend?" he asked with a grin.

"One of them" he corrected.

"He's not stopped talking about your visit. He's been looking forward to seeing you even though you met recently. Blaine Anderson" he said, extending his hand.

"I know. You're the one who's taken him under your wing so to speak. Felix" he said, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for helping him. This school was just what he needed" he said earnestly and the other waved him off.

"I know what it feels like to be bullied because of who you are" he said. "I'll take you to him. He's in our Common Room" Blaine said and the ascended the spiral staircase. "So what do you think?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to he wanted to see if Felix could form a proper response to the question.

"It's amazing. If it wasn't for the logo I'd think I'd just turned up at a random university" he said with a smile.

The Common Room had him even more speechless and it wasn't until Kurt had give him a tight hug that he'd managed to get his senses back. He hugged him tightly as well and Kurt looked at the larger bag with a raised brow.

"From the others. Not all of them but they all send their love and they're missing you terribly" he said with a small smile. "I'm missing you terribly. Your sarcasm and biting remarks to Rachel in particular" he noted with amusement.

"I'm touched. Truly I am" he said and then he realised that Blaine was stood there. "You met Blaine?" he asked, voice a little higher.

"He's my guide whilst I'm here" he said.

"Guide and friend. A friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine" Blaine said with a smile. "I'm going to leave you two to catch up but will you both join me for lunch? My treat" Blaine offered and they gave a nod and he smiled before heading out. He let a smirk slip onto his face and Kurt prepared himself.

"Let it out" Kurt said.

"My good God" Felix said, fanning himself. "You sure know how to pick them" Felix said.

"So he has your approval" Kurt said dryly.

"He's kind, he's gorgeous, of course I approve" he said and Kurt smiled gratefully before digging out something from his pocket. A small box, perfectly wrapped, and he handed it to him.

"Two little somethings for you and Claire. I gave Mike his gift to go under the tree before we left the mall yesterday. I want you two to always wear them so you have a piece of me to be with you two always" Kurt said before looking stern. "But no opening until Xmas" he said and Felix gave a small smile.

"Of course, Kurt" he said, hugging him again. "We really do miss you. I think Sue does as well as she keeps on sending glares at Karofsky whenever she walks by" he said.

"I miss you all too, even Sue and her constant jokes about Mr. Schue's hair and insults against us all whenever she sees us. If I felt safer again I would come back in a heartbeat" he said and the other shushed him.

"You're much safer here, Kurt" he said.

Karofsky had lowered his bullying to slushies and slams into the locker once more, although in a much higher frequency than normal. Mike and Felix faced it together, knowing that with someone to support one another, they'd never crumble.

"I just wish we'd picked up on Karofsky's behaviour sooner so that we could have supported you and this may never have happened" Felix said as they sat down to talk.

"I have taken light of all of this. I met Blaine and I'm happy here, though I do miss you guys. And it just would have made things worse for you and Mike" Kurt said with a sad smile. "I know I should have told someone, but he would have killed me"

"We wouldn't have let him and it wouldn't have made things worse. Trust me, when you have the constant support of a close friend, nothing can stop you" Felix said with a small smile.

"Like you and Mike?"

"Like me and Mike" he confirmed with a small smile.

The next several hours were spent with Blaine as well as Kurt, the former getting along brilliantly with the Brit as Kurt hoped he would. The two of them spent time belting out songs of all artists, constantly trying to out do one another, but soon it was time for Felix to be returning home to Mike, his mother and his sister.

"Have a safe drive, Felix" Kurt said next to the car as the two went to wave him off.

"I will. I'll call you when I get home and it was a pleasure meeting you, Blaine" he said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too. And good luck on Christmas. I know it's going to go well for you" he said and Felix gave a grateful smile. "You've got my number now, haven't you?" he asked and the other gave a nod.

"Make sure he don't open his presents until he leaves for Lima. I've already spoke to Carol and your father, Kurt, so they'll be checking" he warned with an easy smile.

"Fuddy duddy" the countertenor replied. "Don't be a stranger, you or Mike"

"He said he'd come up next time. And I wouldn't miss it for the world, this place is like bloody Hogwarts" he said and Blaine chuckled.

"I was hoping I could hear a genuine British bloody before you left" he said and Felix gave him a blank look.

"You'll have more than a bloody when I'm done"

* * *

"Wake up, loverboys! It's Christmas!" Claire shouted as from outside the door and they both shot up out of the bed. "I'll see you downstairs with the black bags" she said and they clambered out of the bed enthusiastically before heading out.

The two of them could smell turkey in the oven and Annette grinned when she saw their forced pace on the stairs, lest they trip and break something on Christmas, which would be unfortunate. Felix had arranged for one package that Mike couldn't open until later tonight and he agreed, the excited smile on his face putting Felix at ease.

"Okay, children" she said sarcastically. "Have at it" she said.

At Claire's insistence, they opened the small package from Kurt. It was a small box, the type for a ring but on the inside were two pins. A red and a white rose and they both smiled warmly, putting them on instantly. Claire opened the card and read it aloud.

"To my Dearest Roses, I want you to have these and I want you to wear them so in some way I'm with you" she said with a tear in her eye. "When I see him again I am hugging him and I am never letting him go" she said and Felix smiled, taking the card and placing it on the fireplace in front of all the others.

Mike opened one of the larger packages, finding a dark green cardigan within from Felix as well as a new pair of jeans with it. He immediately put the cardigan on and drew his boyfriend in for a kiss on the cheek, handing one of the packages insistently. Mike had a grin whilst Felix raised a brow in amusement. He opened it enthusiastically.

"Oh you didn't" he said in amazement.

"I figured, since you're cold sometimes, and because you told me it was your favourite, it matches" he said with a smile.

Inside was a black scarf with thin yellow stripes spread out equally and on it was a badge that he knew all to well. It was the badge of Hufflepuff and his mother looked at the patch that could be sown on.

"I could have that done for you. Just pick out a shirt" she said and he smiled.

"You really are the best" he said, looking at Mike, wrapping the nice soft scarf around his neck.

"I try"

Two bin bags of wrapping paper later and they were done and each had done rather well for that year. Mike had held back a package on second thought and Felix deemed it fair, excitement on his face as well. Felix had gotten an iPad off of his mother as well as some clothes that may or may not have been recommended by a certain, oddly omnipresent countertenor. He also had a fair amount of money to spend as well. The Brit ran upstairs and brought back his package for her.

"You didn't have to. Just seeing you happy makes me happy" she said.

"Just a little something to say thank you for everything. I know you're going to say that it's your job but just humour me" he said with a smile.

She took the paper off and opened the small box, eyes widening. It was a simple band of silver that was studded with small dark blue gems, her favourite one as well. Tanzanite, which is expensive seeing as it's getting rarer.

"How..." she couldn't finish.

"The money from dad" he said. "I knew you liked it so I thought-" he was cut off as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Like it? I love it and I'll wear it always" she said with a small smile and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

They made sure to move their stuff upstairs so that it was safe. Mike had a fun time moving his stuff up considering that it was mostly small, save for the clothes. He had fragrances from all of the Williams family as well as a leather necklace from Claire which he now wore. They both placed the packages that were to be opened that night on the bedside table and went downstairs to go and enjoy the day.

Claire was happily reading the first Twilight after the set was bought for her and she also kept the locket on as well. Felix was wearing the Hufflepuff scarf that had been bought for him, though he had yet to pick out a shirt to have the patch sown on.

* * *

Night time quickly rolled around and they soon went up to bed to relax. Felix had sucked up the courage and whilst he was cuddling with Mike, he took in a deep breath and sat up, prompting the dancer to look at him in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just have something to say" he said, sighing. "When I was shopping the other day, I had a rather big realisation to say the least. It was about you" he said, staring deep into brown eyes. "You make me so happy, make me feel so safe and secure. You make everything better if I'm upset and I could never get bored of spending time with you" he said sincerely. "And that realisation has led me to this. Mike... I love you" he said quietly and the other boy let a warm smile creep onto his face. Felix felt lips pressed against his chastely and Mike looked at him with such love and care.

"I've been wondering how to break the news to you. After everything that you've done for me, all the comfort that you've provided me with, it was difficult not to. You're my lucky charm and I love you with my being and I always will" he said, reaching over and grabbing the two packages. "I guess that was the purpose of withholding these?" he asked.

"You... mean...?"

"I was going to tell you tonight" Mike said with a smile.

He took the longer package and removed the paper, finding a neatly folded card alongside the box. Felix removed the card and placed it to the side for a while and opened it to find a leather necklace with an angel wing pendant in silver. Mike took it out of the box for him and wrapped it around his neck.

"You're my angel" he said, pressing a loving kiss to his lips that lasted several seconds.

"And happy to be" Felix whispered when they pulled away.

"Read the card, aloud" Mike said.

"To my angel, the one I love, I really hope you have an amazing Christmas, hopefully with me at your side" he read out with a tear in his eye. "So simple, elegant. Mike I love it" he said, reaching to stroke the pendant.

"I hoped you would"

Mike then opened up his package which was slightly smaller than the one he gave to Felix but there was no card, emotions expressed passed writing so he didn't care that there was no card. He opened it to find a triple leather cord bracelet with letters on separate squares, ultimately spelling 'I love you.'

"I love you too" Mike said, looking back up.

Like the dancer had done for him, Felix took the bracelet and gently attached it to his wrist, before raising his hand and pressing a small kiss to his hand. Mike then pulled him down into his arms and with a sleepy smile, prepared to sleep.

"Best Christmas ever" the Asian said.

"Indeed it was. Thank you, Mike" he said, burrowing in his quilt for more warmth.

"I love you" Mike said once more.

"And I love you too, Mike. Never forget that"

And he never would. Neither of them would forget that day, and when pressed for details by Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, he would merely say that it was wonderful, much to their displeasure at not having the full details. This was one thing he would keep to himself, for it was something that they had shared.


End file.
